This invention relates to the medical field, specifically to the method and apparatus for destroying medical hypodermic and related syringe needles, causing immediate destruction of said needle, any pathogens exposed to needle, sealing, blunting, and sterilizing the remaining portion of the needle at the needle hub to prevent the possibility of post-use needle injury. This invention further relates to computer-controlled apparatus using an electro-mechanical modulation method with high electric current to destroy medical needles while removing any gases generated from the incineration process via a fan and multi-stage purification filter system.